


Dear Patton

by ajexists



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, College, Fluff, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, I wrote this during a math quiz, Letters, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Me? Minimal angst? Wow, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Romance, Romantic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, This is to make up for the last fic, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajexists/pseuds/ajexists
Summary: Logan wants to tell Patton something... but can't. So he writes it instead!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dear Patton

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for my last fic turning out so dark. This is what was SUPPOSED to happen... it was so weird writing pretty much all fluff... I hope you enjoy it!

Dear Patton,

You will never see this letter, if you do then Roman must have blackmailed me. Either way I need to get this off my chest (figuratively of course).

I first met you back in high school. I was sitting alone eating lunch, as I always do. Now you were the new kid, but a beloved one. You came in the week prior and have shown yourself to be a kind hearted soul. Everyone wanted to be your friend, but you were not friends with everyone. You knew who the jerks were immediately, you did show them kindness but never became friends. That is something that fascinates me about you, your ability to understand people’s characters just by having one conversation with them.

Either way I was sitting alone. I had no friends, no one had ever shown me kindness or even just batted an eye. But you saw how I was alone, and you sat next to me. I was hesitant at first, again I have never had someone be genuinely friendly to me before, but I felt calm. I felt safe around you, even though I had just met you. I still think about that day.

Not long after you introduced me to Roman, Remus, and Janus. Virgil moved the year after and he was also added to the friend group. We became, and you would say, a family. Roman and I do tend to argue, a lot. But we both do appreciate classic literature, especially shakespeare. Remus is… well Remus. But we do both really like science, so it is nice talking to someone about that stuff. Janus and I love to debate. He is a fascinating person, having a philosophical approach to life. While I tend to have a psychological approach. Virgil and I get along the greatest. We are both quiet, love space, appreciate poetry, and have similar views on Roman. I guess I could say me and Virgil get along super well.

But you… you are something else. As much as I enjoy my time with Virgil, I crave our time together. The times where we go to a zoo or an aquarium. You, in love with all the animals. Me, giving facts about the animals you love. Your eyes sparkle when you learn a new animal fact, that is why I always learn more. The times when we cook and/or bake together. You, the master of cooking. Me, the master of baking. Cooking is an art (which you excel at), baking is a science (which I thoroughly enjoy). I love whenever I bake you your favorite cookie recipe, it brings me joy to see that you love something I did. The times I help you study, or when you help me go through my emotions. Or even the times where we just talk. Talking for hours on end, forgetting that time exists. We just talk, get to know each other, grow fond of each other. Those are the best times.

There is something I have not told you, something I am terrified to say. I don’t want to ruin our friendship or relationship at all, so that is why I am writing this down.

The way your eyes sparkle when you see a cute animal, or talk about how you got an 80 on a test. The way your hair bounces with every step you take. The way your laugh brings you a sense of childlike innocence, very much like a giggle. Your puns, even if it seems like I hate them, are adorable. You are adorable.

I love you Patton.

You have brought me a sense of joy that for most of my life I never thought I would get. I have never smiled as much as I do when I am around you. Contrary to popular belief, I do not get nervous around people, I’d just rather not talk to them. But you… I get, as people say, “butterflies in my stomach” whenever I am around you. It breaks my heart whenever I see you sad. I understand why but you bring me so much happiness into my life, it just reminds me that I am not able to do the same. 

I want to grow up together. Once we are out of college I dream of buying a house with you. I want to eat your delicious meals for the rest of time. I imagine us watching your cartoon shows together, cuddled on a couch eating your favorite cookies. I want to go to your favorite places, your happiness makes me happy. 

I love you Patton. You have changed my life. 

From,  
Logan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Logan,  
You are correct, I am going to have to talk to Roman.

But I love you too <3

Patton

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for the last fic... again I am sorry. I love you all!!


End file.
